1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sensor device for determining a rotational speed and/or a direction of rotation of a rotating shaft.
2. Description of Related Art
EP 0 601 228 (B1) discloses an electromotive drive having a sensor device for detecting the rotational speed and/or the direction of rotation of a rotor shaft. In order to avoid damage to the rotor portion of the sensor device from an excessive load produced by a form fit on the rotor shaft, the rotor is merely positioned onto the rotor shaft with a sliding fit. However, to ensure that the rotor is driven along with the rotor shaft during rotation, the rotor is provided with a positively locking, axial and tangential bearing connection to a separate securing part which is itself pressed, with a form fit, onto the rotor shaft.
3. Objects of the Invention
A first object of the invention is to fix a rotational-speed or direction-of-rotation transmitter, such as a rotor, securely onto the rotor shaft without excessive pressure loading. A further object is to reduce the outlay on production and assembly in comparison with previously known solutions, thereby containing overall costs.